Cerca
by la-Monge
Summary: Gai necesita donde quedarce un tiempo ¡¿y con quien mejor que con su amado pupilo Rock Lee? Seguro se acercan momentos épicos en la primavera de sus ro nunca se sabe que tanto se conoce a una persona o que tan transparente es hasta que se topa con verdades impactantes... y en tal caso ¿Que hacer? GaaLee LeeGaa


Después de una larga y dura misión un ninja regularmente desea llegar a su casa, mandar todo al diablo y simplemente tirarse en su cama después de un buen baño para descansar, hacer que su cuerpo se olvide del mundo y solo sirva para disfrutar la frescura del agua y ese colchón que con ansias siempre le espera.

Pero no, cierto hombre que gustaba vestir de verde el 90% de su tiempo no tenia tanta suerte, no esta vez, porque resulta que en su edificio departamental estaban haciendo reparaciones, cosa que incluía su piso… pero no era solo eso, lo realmente malo era que así seria durante una semana y media, así que apenas le darían paso para sacar algunas cosas, pero quedarse… no, era imposible. Así que con solo algunos documentos, material de entrenamiento y cremas para el cabello se dirigió a pedir asilo… realmente no le daba tanta pena porque estaría con una de las personas que más quería en este mundo.

Su querido pupilo, Rock Lee, ya había ido varias veces a su departamento a estar de ociosos, pero a quedarse nunca, igual no tenia porque tener esas dudas…Lee le apreciaba tanto que sería difícil describir pero para terminar pronto era un padre para él siendo su hombro, su fortaleza y su mejor amigo, así que aunque le pesara lo vanidoso que se escuchaba seguramente le seria mas que imposible decirle que no.

Gai era por demás confiado, si a alguien podía confiarle su vida, era a ese joven hombre, porque tenia que aceptarlo, tenia algunas de las cualidades de las que sentía que carecía, así fuese su alumno, lo admiraba y adoraba... en pocas palabras era como su hijo. Y si... lo sobrevaloraba, porque era de esas persona de las que se DEBIA esperar mas, y cuidado con subestimarlo, realmente se acostumbró a las sorpresas de parte de él desde muy pequeño. No podía mentir, muchas veces, casi todo el tiempo, lo veía como ese niñito berrinchudo que quería ser un ninja sorprendente, que entrenaría hasta el fin por conseguir ese respeto, reconocimiento, costara lo que costara, fueran sus puños, su tiempo, su orgullo… y si, lo había logrado.

Y con un poco de pena aún Gai le hizo la petición al joven que casi lo golpea con el argumento de que esas cosas no se necesitaban pedir, así que leyéndolo como la palma de su propia mano las predicciones del hombre fueron ciertas, Lee con una felicidad inagotable le instaló en un cuarto desocupado que tenia en su departamento, que aunque por demás austero estaba limpio, ordenado y lo suficiente acogedor para hombres de trabajo.

Lee incrédulo ante tanta alegría hasta el último de sus cabellos, le acomodó en el cuarto donde tenia un fotón que desenrolló para su mentor, acomodó sus maletas y sacó un par de cajas con pesas de ahí para que no le molestarán. No se necesita decir que Lee le ofreció ese lugar no solo por la semana y media que necesitaba, sino por todo el tiempo que quisiera, que el estaría más que feliz de tenerle ahí eternamente, porque era la verdad… sería…

-¡Será INCREIBLE que este aquí sensei! Nomás imagínese, ¡WOW! - Lee no podía esconder esa emoción que jugaba con su estomago porque... realmente era increíble que su sensei, la persona que mas admiraba en el mundo, se alojara con él, con la posibilidad de poder pasar días enteros platicando y entrenando y y y…. -¡dios! ¡Será genial!-

Así que de poco a poco y suavemente pasaron un par de días, era completa y totalmente increíble, pero como todo lo que era tan genial de vez en cuando había inconvenientes… inconvenientes que Lee no recordó al momento de invitar a su maestro. Pero inevitablemente esos inconvenientes se presentaron tocando a la puerta del departamento de Lee una tarde donde se encontraba Gai solo viendo el televisor.

-"Seguro se trata de Lee"- pensó el sensei, pero su sorpresa fue grande al abrir y ver que si, efectivamente era su pupilo, pero lo que lo consterno era el hecho de que a un lado de el se encontrara el mismísimo señor Kazekage del país del viento.

Lee sin duda estaba con una amplia sonrisa, se le veía alegre de encontrarse en ese lugar, en ese momento, aunque fuera consiente de un nerviosismo ligero… talvez por saber que desde ese instante en adelante pocas cosas estaban bajo su control; "Dios me ampare" pensó.

-¡Kasekage-sama!- Dijo el hombre mayor haciendo una reverencia marcada; la verdad era que su mente se encontraba llena de preguntas y… pronto recordó que en cada una de las visitas del señor Kage siempre se quedaba en el departamento de Lee, no sabia porque pero… bueno, siempre supo que se volvieron amigos entrañables.– Buenas tardes, es un gusto verlo- Terminó mientras ampliaba una cortés sonrisa.

- ¿Qué hace aquí?- Dijo Gaara sin chistar, ni siquiera marcando un gesto en su rostro.

Lee cambió su expresión a una aún mas nerviosa- B-bueno, es que Gai-sensei está pasando por unos problemillas en su casa, entonces me ofrecí a que tomara esta como la suya por unos días… de todos modos no te preocupes, no habrá problema alguno Gaara-kun él es la persona mas genial del mundo, espera a que te cuente la historia de cuando nos enfrentamos a los ladrones de la aldea de la lluvia fue increíble como los acorralamos y y …-se detuvo al notar la mirada aún insatisfecha de Gaara ante todo eso- B-bueno, Gai-sensei cuenta mejor la historia. El punto es que es de confianza-

-Eso espero… no pienso arruinar este viaje- Al pelirrojo al inicio le desilusionó un poco pero se abrió paso en el departamento pasando de largo al gran hombre vestido de verde. Para ser sincero consigo mismo, no dejaría que el hecho de que Gai estuviese ahí arruinara la rutina que ya se habían forjado cada vez que visitaba Konoha, inclusive no pensaba cerrarse como con todo el mundo en ese departamento, porque precisamente ese era el lugar donde era completamente libre para expresarle a Lee todo ese amor que le tenía, no dejaría que la presencia de ese hombre hiciera que se echara a perder su tiempo y comodidad ahí. Así que prefirió hacer como si no importara… y eso incluía pasara lo que pasara.

Gai ya se encontraba suficientemente sorprendido por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo y al ver como Lee se regresaba para meter las dos maletas que habían dejado en la puerta de entrada comenzó realmente a cuestionarse: "… ¿podremos caber los tres aquí? … pero si solo son dos cuartos" y todo se volvió aun mas difícil de procesar cuando Lee entró con las maletas a su cuarto para dejarlas ahí. El sensei no se movió de la sala para cuando se enteró de que un silencio profundo se adueño del departamento… realmente no era tenso, era mas bien como si algún pequeño murmullo inteligible llenara el ambiente no estaba seguro si era porque estuviesen haciendo algo o si estuviesen platicando, sinceramente ni quiso hacer amago de asomarse, no pasaron 3 minutos para cuando salieron los dos jóvenes como si nada.

Todo era muy raro.

-Iremos a hacer las compras sensei, ¿usted no hará nada hoy?- Pregunto Lee sonriente mientras Gaara lo dejo detrás y se acercaba a la puerta.

-Bueno, iré a entrenar otro rato, tengo que mejorarme velocidad así que daré unas vueltas a la ciudad, ¿quieren venir?-

Lee ni siquiera esperó a que Gaara respondiera, igual ya sabía la respuesta:

-No gracias sensei, vamos ahí a hacer unas compras, pero muchas gracias, entonces nos veremos en la noche.- Lee se disponía a ir a acompañar a su nuevo invitado, pero se detuvo al ver que Gai le hacia un ademán para que se acercara. Ya estando muy cerca musito – ¿Qué pasa?.

-¿Crees que sea una buena idea mantener al señor Kazekage aquí? No se si sea muy correcto que él durmiera en el sillón, o que tu lo hicieras por no tener espacio…- habló muy bajo pero con completa sinceridad pues esa situación le hizo sentir como que estuviese robando el espacio por tener tantos invitados para que ni en su propio departamento pudiese estar a gusto, aunque por otro lado le extraño en demasía que al darle la respuesta Lee ni siquiera dudo un segundo… él era el hombre que mejor conocía a Lee y podría haber apostado su pierna izquierda y derecha a que daría un salto apuntándose a dicho entrenamiento.

Todo era muy raro. Se repitió para sí.

-¡Ohh no no!, no se preocupe maestro, todo esta perfectamente, usted no se preocupe de nada, nadie dormirá en el sillón ¿Cómo va a creer?, Gaara-san dormirá en mi cuarto conmigo, nunca tenemos problema con eso- Dijo con el mismo tono fresco y alegre que le caracterizaba. Puso una mano en el hombro del maestro, puntuando que sería todo lo que diría por ahora - Usted no se preocupe- Y sonrió tan amplia y confiadamente como siempre.

Lee corrió a la puerta al encuentro del señor Kazekague que lo esperaba ya con una mueca de evidente fastidio e impaciencia en la puerta... no le gustaba que lo hicieran esperar y MUCHO MENOS cuando sabía que era para que Lee se pusiera con peroratas para tratar de explicar todo de una manera tan amable a ese sujeto… pera empezar ¿Qué le importaba? Él era el intruso ahí.

El maestro se quedo solo, parado en medio de ese departamento que ahora parecía millones de veces más pequeño.

-"…Lee nunca había sido bueno para mentirme."- pero era confuso procesar esas señales, no quería ni pensar mal ni hacer conclusiones… prefirió conformarse con un suspiro -… jóvenes- e ir por su equipamiento para entrenar; prefiriendo darle la importancia que debía. Sentía que sobreactuaba.

Toda la tarde pasó perfecta, Estuvo entrenando con mucha intensidad, eso que el día estuviese tan fresco era bastante cómodo para el entrenamiento, eso le motivó para hacer otras 130 vueltas a toda velocidad ya sin pesas ni equipaje, si andaba de buenas, talvez no debía por la situación que tenia en el departamento de Lee, ciertamente no era cómoda, pero ¡hey! era Maito Gai, situaciones así debían pasarse con la mejor actitud posible y tener de acompañante al señor Kazekage puede ser además de una experiencia nueva, también resultaría algo muy provechoso respecto a diferentes técnicas ninja y de batalla… y eso de que dormiría en la misma habitación con Lee… bueno… en eso definitivamente NO quería pensar.

La noche calló y el gran sensei de la bestia verde de la aldea de la hoja llegó apaleado pero con mucha energía a su hogar temporal, ya era tarde, eran las 11:45 de la noche, seguro ya estarían listos para dormir los muchachos, pero al abrir la puerta se encontró con algo que… jamás, jamás le habría cruzado por la cabeza, es mas, hasta se habría molestado si alguien le saliera con un cuento tan descabellado.

Precisamente en el sofá frente al televisor se encontraba Gaara con los pies sobre el confortable asiento vistiendo solamente una camisa de resaque negra y sus pantalones del mismo color recargado en Rock Lee quién solamente estaba con unos pants grises e igual con una camisa de resaque pero blanca, estaban muy cómodos realmente. El pelirrojo tenía unas palomitas de maíz en una bolsa de papel cuales comía sin cuidado recargando su cabeza en el hombro del otro, Lee jamás separo los labios del popote del cual bebía soda en un vaso gigante de plástico, su sentado era más flojo pues estaba completamente recargado en el sillón con sus pies estirados frente sí. Ambos jóvenes veían una película de vaqueros "los ninjas forajidos III".

Lee fue quién reaccionó ante la llegada de su maestro volteando inmediatamente:

-¡Gai-sensei! Bienvenido, venga estamos viendo los ninjas forajidos- Ante las palabras de Lee Gaara volteó lentamente nomás para dedicarle al susodicho maestro una mirada desinteresada, Gaara no se sorprendió mucho al notar lo paralizado que se quedó el sudoroso hombre, por eso le molestaba tanto que los vieran, Kankurou tuvo exactamente la misma reacción – rentamos las 5 películas y apenas acaba de comenzar la III, no le perderá mucho el hilo si quiere siéntese aquí al lad-

-Shhh!...- interrumpió Gaara- …Estoy oyendo- ¡claro que no estaba oyendo la película!, era interesante, si, pero no quería que Gai se sentara al lado de SU Lee, y menos aún en su presencia, ¡¿en el mismo sillón?! Jamás. Apenas podrían estar un par de días juntos y, OK, era el maestro de Lee, OK, era una persona muy importante para él, OK Lee le había hecho una promesa que obviamente jamás rompería, lo respetaba, bien, pero no se interpondría entre ellos, ni siquiera le permitiría acercarse a un metro de Lee, no, eso era imposible.

-_Gai-sensei_- Dijo susurrando, suponiendo que Gaara no lo escucharía si se encontraba exactamente a un lado de su rostro- _Si quiere tome una de las sillas de la cocina y siéntese acá a un lado, esta buena la película_- Lee conocía perfectamente a Gaara, y ciertamente se sintió un tonto por haberle ofrecido ese espacio a Gai, sabía que Gaara no lo permitiría… ciertamente las indirectas de él no eran tan indirectas.

-No chicos, no se preocupen, ahora solo lo que necesito hacer es bañarme, la verdad vengo muerto- Gai no dejó pasar todo aquello que había sucedido... necesitaba pensar, necesitaba pensar… necesitaba definitivamente pensar muy seriamente- ¡Pero no te preocupes mi pequeño pupilo, con ese baño arderá de nuevo y aún mas fuertemente el fuego de la juventud en mi!-

-¡YOOOSH!- Contesto Lee instintivamente sin contener la emoción ante esas intensas palabras, el maestro desapareció de la escena- jeje… realmente no existe sujeto más genial que mi sensei- dijo bajando la voz, en un tono que sólo Gaara podía escuchar.

-Ese hombre esta loco- dijo Gaara manteniendo aún la vista en el resplandeciente televisor, se le dificultaba creer que ese ninja se le ocurriese secuestrar a su Kage para que le revelara el símbolo místico... ¿y ni siquiera hubiese una armada tras de él?, esas películas eran muy alejadas de la realidad- Aunque creo que no le cayó en absoluto bien el vernos… que fastidio, no se como se te ocurrió traerlo aquí.- concluyó.

-Jejeje, amor, es que estaba en serios problemas, no podía desampararlo en una situación así a-además… ¡oh vamos, Si ahí estaba el hueco, no puede ser que no se le ocurriera!… ughhh…- Gaara dió un salto gracias a la intensidad de Lee quien estiraba sus brazos apuntando a la televisión, incrédulo… ningún ninja que se respetara podría ser tan torpe- l-la cosa es que, sabes que es una persona importantísima para mi... -

-Si-

- De ninguna manera podría darle la espalda a ese hombre tan importante y querido- Terminó.

Gaara se incorporó un poco para ver a Lee directamente al rostro, no era que le celara el hecho de que Gai fura una persona tan amada por él… pero es que le corroía los huesos que le diera tanta importancia a ese hombre y más aún estando ahí en su presencia… sabia que no tenia razón de enfurecerse era casi su padre lo sabia bien, era un pilar en su vida lo sabía perfectamente bien, pero no le quitaba ese ardor en la boca del estomago el ver a Lee tratándolo y refiriéndose a el con tanto cariño. Pero tenía que vivir con ello e intentar superarlo… ya habían tenido serios problemas por eso antes…. era raro que él se dijera eso pero... tenia que ser fuerte.

"Calma" se repetía.

-Entonces no te importa que yo este aquí sufriendo este suplicio mientras él este a gusto, debo entender- Dijo sarcástico, no era completamente en broma, pero tampoco lo decía totalmente en serio.

-Tú- Dijo Lee acercándose al rostro del otro – lo que tienes son celos de un hombre mayor- impregnó un tono pícaro a sus palabras, Lee después de muchos años había aprendido a leer a Gaara y conocía lo posesivo y celoso que era, pero también notaba lo mucho que se esforzaba por el- o ¿lo que pasa es que está enojado el señor Kazekage porque no le eh atendido como se merece?-

-Bueno… eso también- contestó el aludido con media sonrisa en los labios – déjame recordarte que ni un beso decente hemos tenido- concluyó haciendo su cara hacia el otro lado evitando la de su amado.

Por un segundo el silencio lleno la sala, era cierto.

-Gaara-kun - Lee tomó el rostro del más joven y lo volteó hacia sí con tierna lentitud – tienes razón, discúlpame- dijo en un susurro, Gaara pudo sentir el cálido aliento de Lee acariciarle los pálidos labios, y sin más chocaron en un beso profundo pero lento, lleno de cariño.

Apenas fueron roces de labios los que se habían permitido, rápidos pero sinceros, aún así no eran suficiente, ni siquiera algo aceptable para dos amantes que no se veían desde hace 5 meses. Pero ahora sus alientos se combinaban en uno solo. Los jóvenes cerraban sus ojos para percibir por completo la sensación de la tibia saliva ajena, la lengua que juguetona se apoderaba de la boca del otro, que acariciaba otra igual de necesitada. Era evidente la escalada de ese beso, se mantuvo durante bastante tiempo como un beso intenso y repleto de amor, pero poco a poco cambio a uno húmedo y rebosante de pasión.

Sin siquiera pensarlo Lee hizo bajar delicadamente a su amado para que se recostara en el sofá acomodándose casi instintivamente entre sus piernas, Gaara lo amarró con sus brazos para profundizar más ese contacto atrapando su cuello, quería saborearlo mas, abría su boca forzando un poco mas de rudeza en aquel añorado beso. Los días habían sido tortuosos sin él, parecieron años los meses que no le vio y ahora que estaban juntos, no quería desperdiciar un segundo de ese valioso tiempo quería disfrutar sus besos, su cuerpo, todo el amor que le transmitía aunque fuese un acto tan apasionado.

-… Lee- Dijo agitado al separarse por la necesidad de aire, su respiración era agitada y un sonrojo ya teñía sus mejillas, le complacía ver que Lee también estaba sonrojado, aún mas que él, y era evidente su pesada respiración que no podía evitar despedir sutiles gemidos-¿me extrañaste?-

-Si- contestó sin chistar y viéndole a los claros ojos- No hay otra cosa que pueda hacer mas que extrañarte, pensar en ti cada segundo del día este donde este, este platicando con quién sea, siempre estas en mi cabeza… no hay persona en que pueda pensar, tu eres mi razón para seguir viviendo, cualquier detalle me hace recordarte- le regaló otro beso intenso en los labios y se hundió en el cuello del color de la porcelana regalando aún mas besos y una muy pesada respiración a los complacidos oídos de Gaara, no lo quiso admitir, pero no quería mencionar lo terriblemente deprimido que se sentía cada uno de los días en que no estaba con su amado y que cada vez era mas pesada y dolorosa esa mascara que tenia que portar diariamente -… este departamento es un calabozo sin ti, te recuerdo todos los días, todo el día y l…l-la noche- esas últimas palabras le delataron horriblemente, y si eso no fue suficiente un sonrojo furioso se apoderó de su cara aunado a una expresión sorprendida de sí mismo.

-oh…- no paso desapercibido a los ojos y oídos de Gaara, no esperaba ese final para la pregunta pero…- Vaya vaya…- continuó con una sonrisa evidentemente triunfante- ¿Cómo es eso de la noche? ¿no será que se toca para satisfacer esos pecaminosos deseos el legendario Rock Lee de la aldea de la hoja?-

-…- el pelinegro evadió la mirada, había sido derrotado y no solo eso, su propia torpeza lo propicio, ni modo, tendría que "sacrificarse", pero en busca de la salvación de su honor le encaró de nuevo y contuvo su emoción al susurrarle demasiado cerca- cada día, Gaara, no importa que tan cansado esté, con solo pensarte no me puedo contener, es mas fuerte que yo, mi cuerpo reacciona por si mismo, solo basta recordar tus besos, tus manos, tu cuerpo perfecto me hace-

-¡!UFFF! ¡El agua estaba deliciosa! Chicos si quieren b…-no pudo pronunciar otra palabra, si al llegar al departamento le quedó alguna duda en su cabeza, ahora todo quedaba muy claro.

Lee levantó su cabeza de golpe con los ojos abiertos como platos, se había olvidado completamente de su maestro, ni siquiera pudo reaccionar para moverse de su posición, mientas Gaara echó su cabeza para atrás lentamente apenas alcanzando a ver al hombre, su instantánea reacción fue rodar los ojos y soltar un bufido… ese sujeto se estaba ganando un sarcófago de arena, seguro.

¿Qué hacer?

Un silencio incómodo se apodero de todo el lugar, y Gai, Gai tenía la mente esa un nudo, no sabia exactamente que hacer... era obvio, mas que obvio, esos chicos estaban gozando la primavera de la juventud y expresándola de la manera que creían debía ser la indicada... pero… pero su pequeño pupilo Lee ¿con él? ¿Con el demonio de la arena? Quién le había destrozado la vida e intentó asesinarlo 2 veces, claro, ya se había reivindicado de mil y un formas consigo mismo y con su país, pero…

-¡Oh vamos chicos!- dijo mientras avanzaba hacia ellos- consíganse un hotel, no inventen- terminó sentándose en una silla al lado del sillón – Lee, pásame las palomitas- concluyó viendo fijamente la televisión.

Lee al inicio se quedo paralizado ante esas palabras, tenia en su ser una combinación de vergüenza y frustración. Ambos chicos comenzaron a incorporarse y Lee sin chistar pasó las palomitas a su maestro.

-"Es su departamento, puede hacer lo que se le de la gana aquí"- no podía dejar de repetirse Gaara- "no tiene porque irse a ningún hotel, santo cielo"- también se encontraba inmensamente frustrado y ahora tenía a Maito Gai sentado prácticamente a su lado sentía que explotaría.

-Hubiera visto sensei, salió la cosa mas ridícula- Dijo Lee intentando romper un poco la tensión que estaba aún en el aire- Estaban aparentemente en un pelea súper épica y… ¡rayos! tenían una velocidad que tendrían niños de la academia recién ingresados, era completamente risible jajaja- con estas ultimas palabras se acomodo, recargándose completamente en Gaara y con su mano izquierda entrelazó sus dedos con los del pelirrojo.

-Así son todas estas películas, Lee, debiste haber aprendido ya- Contesto el maestro, apreciando inmensamente el gesto del más joven- pero vaya que entretienen, por eso siempre eh dicho que una película de acción ninja sin una buena trama que tenga drama y romance, no vale la pena-

-¡Claro que si!- Contesto Lee con intensidad y brillo en sus profundos ojos azabache- Eso es lo que hace que resplandezca la juventud de los según-peleadores, con sus motivos e historias; tiene toda la razón sensei, ¿tu que opinas Gaara-kun?- Fue sin lugar a dudas el comentario mas arriesgado que había hecho en años, sabía que podría resultar fatal cualquier cosa que respondiera Gaara, pero debía arriesgarse, no quería dejarlo de lado en la conversación quería integrarlo a esa otra parte de su vida, al menos con su sensei que era tan importante... no se había vuelto loco ¿verdad?

-…- Gaara muchas veces no entendía como Lee se ponía tan fresco después de que pasaban cosas así, ya lo habían platicado y le dejó claro que no era que le dejaran de molestar o incomodar, pero que era muy poco juvenil cerrarse tanto ante los problemas – si algo puede ser rescatable de este tipo de historias es la trama que tienen detrás, no tanto la acción, nosotros no somos el publico para estos filmes, por eso no nos sorprende… igual la historia es muy barata-

Lee quedó boquiabierto, bueno… era muy feliz porque su novio respondió y no le dijo nada a su sensei como "lárguese" o "que te importa", pero realmente no esperaba una respuesta tan abierta, no estaba seguro si fue un error de Gaara por olvidar que estaba Gai ahí, pero sin duda esa es una respuesta que le daría a Lee a solas, talvez en esa situación daría mas detalles y seria mas larga, pero esto... esto fue sorprendente.

-… ¿Que?- dijo el pelirrojo al ver la cara de Lee

-Pues si es obvio que va dirigido a quienes no son ninjas- contesto Gai pensativo, Gaara había hecho un muy buen análisis, corto pero efectivo, se prestaba para ahondar un poco más- Gracias a que toman elementos muy básicos es enteramente dirigido a niños aspirantes a ninjas o simplemente al público general, ¡JA! Sería imposible satisfacer el hambre de batalla con un shinobi real-

Inocentemente Gai esperaba que el señor Kazekage siguiera el hilo de lo que se estaba platicando.

-Pues… amn… estas películas son un excelente pasatiempo, a mi me gustan mucho por lo exagerado de los actores –Mencionaba con una sonrisa llenando el espacio que dejaría Gaara sin contestar, rió para sí, si el pelirrojo supiera que tanto Lee podía predecirlo se enojaría muchísimo- se me hacen muy divertidos jeje, además que... bueno, seguro las peleas no son muy buenas pero la música que le ponen hace que se sientan realmente intensas.-

Gaara tomó la soda de Lee del suelo y comenzó a sorber, de nuevo recargo su rostro y cuerpo completamente en el pelinegro.

Lee soltó un suspiro y recargó su cabeza en la rojiza, no pudo evitar cerrar sus ojos en señal de alivio, pronto todo el peso de su cuerpo se había ido y la calidez del cuerpo de Gaara le había envuelto en una ensoñación hermosa, el oler su cabello, el sentir lo lisa y tersa que era la piel de su mano, eran cosas que día tras día añoraba, momentos como ese, exactamente así.

Se sentía feliz.

Fue imposible para Gai no ver esa escena, no sabia exactamente como sentirse al saber la forma tan peculiar como se relacionaban su pequeño estudiante y el señor Kazekage, pero lo que si sabía era que ese rostro en Lee era algo que no veía hace años, esa tranquilidad y felicidad combinada era algo que ya no recordaba exactamente cuando fue la ultima vez que la vio en sus finas facciones.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos, los créditos ya corrían lentos y gloriosos sobre un manto negro. Lee se durmió sin siquiera dar mas señas que sus leves ronquidos, que para ser sincero, eran un placer para Gaara; ni siquiera se movieron de su posición. Gai ya se había devorado otro paquete de palomitas de maíz pero ¡es que la ultima pelea había estado impactante! Y sin duda le daba pase directo a la 4ta parte que prometía un enfrentamiento épico, aunque ya era muy tarde y necesitaba levantarse a las 5 de la mañana para el primer entrenamiento del día.

-Bueno chicos- Mencionó Gaí con un tono bastante controlado, no quería despertar a Lee – Creo que ya me iré a dormir mañana será un excelente día, buenas noches Kazekage-sama – Gaara apenas le volteó a ver de reojo y con eso fue más que suficiente.

Por más diferentes que pudiesen ser y aunque la mayoría del tiempo no entendía que eran lo que se tramaban ese hombre y Lee con la famosa juventud, realmente apreció el gesto y le dejó pensativo dejándole en una realización de su situación:

Gai quería lo mismo que él, sólo quería la felicidad de Lee.

Gaara supo desde el momento de sentir ese amor tan descaradamente intenso hacia el pelinegro que jamás dejaría que nadie lo hiriera, ni física ni mentalmente, lo protegería por todos los medios posibles fuera a su alcance o no. Lee le había prometido su amor eterno, le había prometido protegerlo y ser el único en su vida, le dijo que para él seria el cielo, la tierra, las estrellas, el agua y el aire… y Lee jamás rompía sus promesas. Y para Gaara, aunque algunas cosas no le decía, para Gaara Lee era el todo, no solo algo vital, no solo su añoranza y aire, era todo lo que quería y todo lo que le daba la vida, Lee vivía permanentemente es su corazón y en su mente, lo sabía.

Y ahora este hombre, su maestro, Gaara había olvidado que él también daría todo por Lee, protegerlo y velar por él, talvez por eso la desconfianza y sorpresas al verlos… Lee era un chico muy peculiar, que ahora notaba, le protegían una bestia y un monstruo casi como sus ángeles.

-Lee…- Mencionó por fin moviéndolo un poco- Lee levántate… Lee- el mayor apenas reaccionaba haciendo unos ruidos inteligibles, pero- Lee… ¡Lee!-

-¡¿Uhh?! ¿Q-que paso?- Por fin despertó intentando disimular que no se había quedado dormido. –Y la película ¿por que la quitaste, amor?

-Ya se acabó, incluso tu sensei se fue a dormir. Vamos- Dijo Gaara apagando el televisor

-¿E-enserio? Que pena, ni pude darle las buenas noches a Gai-sensei- Si le pesaba a Lee no poderse despedir de su maestro, crecía en él una zozobra por que Gai pensara que no quería ni dirigirle la palabra, como si lo ignorara ¡pero el jamás haría eso!

-No importa, él si se despidió y no quiso despertarte- Sabia que sería más que suficiente para tranquilizar al amo del taijutsu, Lee solía mortificarse muchísimo por cosas así de pequeñas, que aunque no era malo muchas veces exasperaba al pelirrojo, aunque ya se había acostumbrado a esa intensidad en cada una de sus acciones o pensamientos.

La noche ya se había hecho tan profunda y tan oscura que ya se podías asegurar que toda la aldea de la hoja descansaba entre sueños, aún despidiéndose del día anterior pero dándole la bienvenida al nuevo que aún no despertaba. Pocas luces se encendían aparte de la luna llena intentando hacerle competencia a ese aperlado astro.

Maito Gai descansaba en medio de la tranquilidad de sus sueños; curiosos ciertamente, en momentos de descanso como esos soñaba en entrenar… realmente trabajaba duro.

-¡AHH!-

Un grito intenso le despertó de golpe dejándolo totalmente alerta con los ojos abiertos de par en par, incluso se había sentado sobre su futón –"¿Qué pasó?"- se dijo cuando:

-¡AHH!- de nuevo

El hombre se encontraba inmóvil cuando comenzaron a volverse mas constantes esos gritos, no solo eso, no eran gritos de dolor

-¡si Lee…ahh!- Parecía una voz familiar pero cuando pensaba que las cosas no podrían volverse mas claras.

Gai un seguía inmutable en su sitio mientas veía como toda su habitación se llenaba de los intensos y ardientes gritos que provenían del cuarto contiguo, cada vez mas rápidos y preocupantemente desesperados.

… Así que estos eran los famosos gritos. Ya antes le había tocado estar con los chicos platicando y una vez comenzaron a hacerle burla al pobre de su pupilo porque habían escuchado a algunos vecinos decían que a veces de su departamento salían unos gritos que eran tan intensos como si hubiese una armada alojada ahí, claro que los chicos lo tomaban a broma para molestar al cejudo y cuando le preguntaban que si quién era la chica el siempre, invariablemente contestaba "_los caballeros no tienen memoria_" con una sonrisa de seguridad, y no dejaba que nadie dijera nada mas, pues su respuesta nunca variaba, incluso con Gai que muchas veces le pregunto en privado que quien era… su respuesta jamás cambió.

Bueno… ahora entendía claramente el porque, aunque jamás se le hubiese ocurrido relacionar eso con…

-¡AHH AHH AHH SI... AHH N-NO PARES!-

-¡AHH… G-ARA YO…!

-¡SI SI SI LEE, AH! ¡M-MAS!

-¡NO PUEDO AGUANTAR… AH!

-¡L-LEE... AH! NO PARES, NO PARES, NO PA-

Gai no quiso escuchar más, con la mayor velocidad posible y agradecido de haber preparado su equipo de entrenamiento, tomó sus cosas y salio de un salto de la habitación, era muchísimo más de lo que quería enterarse.

Durante el camino al campo de entrenamiento realmente cayó en conflicto consigo mismo porque aunque ya los había visto besarse, era muy chocante el embonar a su pupilo en esa imagen que era muy diferente a la que conocía… siempre había sido la persona mas allegada a él, siempre se contaban todo y siempre pedía concejo ante cualquier situación personal, en pocas palabras siempre había sido transparente.

…

El hombre se detuvo en seco.

Se convirtió entonces en una piedra.

¿Entonces que tanto sabía de Lee?

Su vanidad se había convertido en vergüenza al suponer que Lee era un libro abierto para él.

Si algo tan importante en la flor de la juventud como lo es el amor jamás se lo dijo… ¿entonces que tanto sabía de Lee? Ni siquiera se dio cuenta en el momento en que dejó de ser transparente. Aunque le pesara aceptarlo era doloroso el saber que tan lejos se encontraba de Lee, talvez no en todos los sentidos… pero tanto que habían hablado del amor, de la intensidad al momento de prometer proteger a alguien entregarle su vida y lograr que se complete ese ciclo de cariño donde se ama y se es amado.

Gaara era ese alguien para Lee. Y no era malo… bueno, él le había hecho mucho daño en el pasado pero los años habían pasado y las cosas habían cambiado pero… ¿!pero tanto así!?

No podía seguirse engañando talvez se pudo convencer que Lee le ofrecía su cuarto por respeto, talvez se pudo decir a si mismo que estaban recargados en el sillón el uno al otro por que estaban cansados y eran excelentes amigos, TALVEZ pudo dedicarse a ignorar lo que paso después de que salio de la regadera… Pero el rostro de Lee al estar juntos en la simple acción de ver una película era algo sorprendente, esa tranquilidad y amor… ese rostro pacífico al estar con esa persona tan especial… le era difícil creer…

...

Sin contar el hecho que lo corrieron de la casa unos gritos sexuales mas que desesperados… De lo cual no quería ahondar… definitivamente. Pero lo que ya no podía negar lo exageradamente evidente que era la relación que tenían a escondidas de los ojos de todos.

Y más le preocupaba cuanto tiempo había estado tan lejos de Lee, ocultándole una verdad tan importante, ¡algo tan trascendental en su primavera! Ocultándose de una manera tan poco propia en la flor de la juventud.

Sabia bien que tenía que sentirse infinitamente feliz por su pequeño Lee ¡y-y lo hacia! Pero no podía evitar llenarse de preguntas la cabeza de la manera más egoísta y poco _güay_ posible

¿Por qué nunca le dijo nada?

¿Ya no lo apreciaba?

¿No le tenia confianza?

¿Por qué le habría mentido tantas veces?

¿Pensó que jamás lo aceptaría?

¿No recordaba que era su alumno más amado?

¿Cómo es que no vio a su alumno enamorarse del kazekage?

¿Por qué con Gaara habiendo tantas chicas?

¿No eran concientes del peligro en que se estaban metiendo?

¿Sabían todas las complicaciones políticas que podrían acarrear?

¿Qué le vio Lee a Gaara?

¿Se suponía que eran rivales, no?

¿Como fue que se enamoraron?

¿Cuándo?

¿Él estuvo ahí?

¿Cómo tomó Lee la muerte de Gaara?

¿Ya se había enamorado para entonces?

¿Alguien mas sabia de lo que tenían?

¿Por qué no se detuvieron al tenerlo ahí en el departamento?

¿No habría sido lo más fácil ocultarlo ante él?

¿Cómo debía reaccionar?

¿Cómo puede ser que después de tantos años de visitas de Gaara a Konoha jamás lo había notado?

¿Gaara seguiría con una subconsciente sed de sangre?

¿Y si se atrevía a agredir a Lee en un ataque psicótico?

¿Qué pasaría si los demás se enterarán?

¿Qué diría Sakura-san?

¿Qué diría Naruto-kun?

¿Y Tsunade-sama como reaccionaría?

¿Cómo se sentía él mismo?

¿Qué debía decir?

…

Era demasiadas preguntas… y dándole vueltas y formulando unas cuantas más Gai se quedó sentando en la rama de un inmenso árbol a las afueras de la ciudad pensando… solo pensando... escudriñando en las posibles respuestas de esas punzantes y a su vez horribles preguntas... le hacían sentir un fracasado… de alguna manera le había fallado a Lee si no le inspiró la confianza de regalarle una noticia tan buena.

La madrugada fresca continuaba su curso, después de unas cuantas horas los rayos del sol por fin comenzaron a decir los buenos días a la aldea de la hoja y reconfortantes alumbraban a un hombre que no había movido un dedo durante horas, toda esa mañana de entrenamiento podía haberse considerado perdida, pero había demasiado que pensar, demasiadas ideas que desenmarañar.

Ahí quedó con su mochila a un lado y su chaleco del otro, sentado completamente fuera de lo normal: encorvado con sus manos en el aire recargado en sus muslos, veía directamente a la nada, inmóvil…

Ya se acercaba la hora de desayunar…

CONTINUARÁ…


End file.
